


Don't Leave

by trashbender



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: One-shot/Nalu.They have always bickered, but it hasn't been anything serious. Not like this time.





	Don't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Happy and Lucy's friendship is precious. Also I think I wrote this with human!Happy in mind, but it can be read as either, really. Also, this has been sitting in my folder for forever, but I'm getting into my nalu-feels again, so it's time to post it! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh, I also think this was born from when I saw a picture of human!Happy, and he just looked so precious that I thought for sure that Lucy would accidentally kind of treat him like hers and Natsu's child (it's been *years* since I saw that artpiece last, but I can still remember it...)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I also do not own anything of Fairy Tail.

They fight.

Happy knows. They aren't only bickering anymore, they are fighting. They yell and scream and stomp away from each other. Lucy always tells him not to worry, that everything is fine and they only need some time to calm down.

They go to bed before Natsu gets back, and Lucy kisses him on his head and tells him she loves him and she missed him _so much_  when he was gone.

Sometime in the middle of the night he wakes up to Natsu rustling around, he listen as he crawls into the bed and then he hears Lucy. At first it's just a soft, tired sigh, but then soft murmurs.

"I'm sorry," Natsu whispers.

A small sound escapes Lucy. "I know. I'm sorry too."

More rustling. "I'm never leaving again. I'll never leave you alone."

A sniffle. "I missed you so much; I missed you guys so, so much."

The soft crying breaks Happy's heart, but Natsu's soft cooing slowly mends it back. He falls asleep to them whispering promises to each other.

The next day he wakes up to them fighting again. Lucy is screaming and trembling, and Natsu is so unusually quiet. He wants to do something, break the tension, but he can't move.

"Stop it," Natsu says, and it's so careful and low that Happy almost misses it. His eyes are lowered, his fists clenched. Lucy doesn't stop, her endless tirade about nothing spews on. "Stop, Luce!"

Lucy stomps and turns around, but she's quiet. Her shoulders are shaking and Happy's holding his breath.

"Luce--"

"I've had enough," she whispers, and she's moving. Happy wants to scream, he's suddenly terrified, but as he watches his best friend walk away, a blur of pink is moving. Natsu hugs her from behind, burying his face in her back.

"Please," he whispers, and Happy is crying now.

"It hurts," Lucy whispers back.

"I'm _sorry_ ," Natsu cries and the room is so quiet.

Lucy sighs. "We're going to wake Happy."

"Please, Luce. Let me fix this."

Another sigh. "I need time, Natsu. I'm still... it still hurts. So much. Just..."

"I'm never letting you go again. Even if you try to run away from me, I'll never let go of you ever again, Lucy."

And just like that, Lucy falls to the ground sobbing. She turns in Natsu's arms and starts throwing half-hearted punches at his chest while she sobs. Natsu lets her, he takes it all over himself while he hushes her and tells her it's okay. Then in the softest whisper ever, "I love you. I love you. I love you so much. _Please_."

And they're hugging. They sit on the floor embracing each other and cry, and suddenly Happy's moving, he's diving towards them, already bawling and both Natsu and Lucy catches him and brings him into their embrace.

"I love you!" He cries to them.

They both chuckle and Lucy kisses his head again. "We love you too, Happy, so, so much."

"Yeah," Natsu says. "I love both you, more than anything in the entire world."

That makes the both of them cry, and they hug and kiss each other and make promises. They're okay.


End file.
